


The Things Owls See

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Threesome - F/F/F, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are in a loving triad relationship spending a happy summer together at The Burrow. However, Hermione fears a certain someone has been spying on them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Things Owls See

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it when I decide to take a break I can't help having little ideas like this appear in my brain and demand setting free??? haha So yeah back again with a tiny Luna/Hermione/Ginny triad fic. 
> 
> Mainly fluffy nonsense with some slightly smutty stuff in the background not very explicit mainly just fluffy attempt at humour. I want to write a more serious Hermione/Luna/Ginny fic one day so this is kind of testing the waters. I think they are the best possible trio (well aside from Cissy/Bella/Andy that is hehe)
> 
> Anyway don't take it that seriously I just put together at lunch its a pretty rough draft and I'm not a real writer or anything so please don't be too harsh on it if you don't like it! Comments and kudos help me keep writing so leave some if you have time.
> 
> Side not Luna/Hermione valentines fic is mostly done now and ready for the 14th but will still edit it up a little to make sure its in good shape till then! anywya on you go and try to enjoy this nonsense hehe :)

Hermione felt like a big toastie marshmellow snuggled up between Luna and Ginny in the youngest Weasleys bed. A brunette filling in a ginger and blonde sandwich she was truly in the peak of comfort and warmth at that moment. Ginny's face nuzzled against her bosom, sweet Luna pressed into her back one arm draped around both Hermione and Ginny. Both girls also had a leg tangled between Hermione's making sure everyone got heated from Hermione's lovely tender thighs. They were a mess of limbs and hair and that was just how they liked it. 

This specific arrangement also stopped Ginny from kicking her legs around in her sleep. Something that she sometimes tended to do, that led to a bit of bother that resulted in Hermione ending up with a rather sore backside in the past. Ginny had made up for this accident with the help of Luna. 

Both of them had made sure Hermione's tender rear got kissed better the next morning, as Ginny promised to try and stop dreaming about booting garden gnomes over fences. Hermione let out a tiny satisfied groan and a small chuckle as she recalled that very pleasant morning and those delicate pulsing soft wet little muscles soothing her aching behind. She almost started to forget about the troubling Hedwig situation they may have uncovered that evening. As worries about said owl situation were starting to fade and sleep almost came for Hermione she was knocked out of her restfulness by Luna.

"No Ginny...It's Hermione's turn to kiss me," Luna muttered softly in her sleep, kissing at Hermione's shoulder clearly acting out some dream she was having. Hermione had to suppress a giggle and a small gasp as Ginny started acting out in her sleep next, suckling one of Hermione's nipples into her mouth. 

"Ahhh..oh Gin that's...oh no...well if you insist," Hermione whispered deciding to let Ginny carry on with her soothing ministrations, always enjoying having that little tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples no matter the timing or if Ginny was even aware she was doing it. Hermione had heard it was bad form to wake sleepwalkers and the like so she decided against shaking Ginny or Luna out of their nighttime activities.

Hermione let out a tiny sigh that turned into another half-laugh, the only trouble with cuddling up with these two was that they were very 'active' sleepers indeed. Still, Hermione wouldn't change any part of this setup, all she needed was her two witches next to her warm safe, and happy. Well, maybe she would insist Harry keep Hedwig in Ron's room after the little revelation they had all apparently uncovered about the snowy owl that evening.

Aside from the owl problem, everything was perfect when the three witches were alone under the covers like this. 

"Heaven," Hermione muttered sleepily a huge grin on her satisfied face eyes shut tight as she slowly drifted off as Luna and Ginny settled down and stopped their 'sleep kissing and suckling' of her body. Her head was full of all the pleasurable activities they had just engaged in, as always her little witches had given Hermione quite the workout. The room was thick with the scent of sex and sweat they could have honestly all used a shower but this late at night that was out of the question if they didn't want to wake the whole house. 

Being caught showering would also likely see them come under a fierce inquisition from Molly Weasley. The fierce matriarch of the Weasley clan who would pry the truth out of them eventually. Molly Weasley was not one to be easily put off and Hermione would likely end up confessing that she had been shagging both witches silly all summer and indeed for a full year before that. 

"I love them both and they love me and that's just how it is," Hermione imagined herself shouting out dramatically before kissing Luna and Ginny both full on the mouth in quick succession, with plenty of tongue action of course.

"I know Harry has had Hedwig spying on us and that he has probably told you all already but now it's official and you can't stop us!" Hermione would continue before taking a hold of both Luna and Ginny's hands.

"I quite agree," Luna would say beaming at everyone.

"Yup, we're together deal with it," Ginny would say proudly giving Hermione a cheeky little pat on the bottom and maybe blowing Luna a kiss.

There would-be stunned gasping, Fred and Geroge would likely applaud, Fleur would say 'Good for you three' and go back to cleaning the kitchen, being a French Veela and rather worldly she would probably have seen this sort of thing before and it would make little impact on her. 

Molly and Arthur would have to sit down and have a stiff drink unable to really get their heads around their daughter's choice. Harry would likely just give an awkward smile and slowly back out of the room unsure what to say but somehow managing to look pleased for them all. Maybe he'd pretend he hadn't set Hedwig on them to spy but Hermione knew the truth! Finally, Ron would no doubt lose it and berate Hermione and Luna for accosting his sister and corrupting her.

"Ginny was sweet and innocent until she got mixed up with you two!" Ron would shout shaking his head in disbelief somehow able to repress how wild and carefree his little sister was and always had been.

The wizard was overly protective sometimes and went too far in his desire to protect his sister's imagined and mythologised virtue. It would likely never occur to Ron to think that Ginny had been the one to initiate this odd but tender triad between the three witches.

"I love you Hermione Granger and I love you Luna Lovegood I can't bear to be apart from either of you...so please let's try to make this work, things will be much like they always were, except..." Ginny had trailed off as Luna had happily chimed in with suggestions.

"Except with more shagging, face sitting, kissing, caressing, cuddling, even more shagging, and let's not forget strap ons?" Luna had said in her casual airy tone her eyes swimming with glee as Ginny and Hermione had snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, all that and more Luna...so what do you think Hermione? I mean we've all been experimenting with each other for years getting prepared to be whisked off our feet by some witch or wizard and no one else has ever drawn our attentions have they?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded taking a hold of both Ginny and Luna's hands as they sat under the large tree atop the hill that overlooked Burrow.

"I don't want anyone else but you two...we can have a wonderful life together just us three a perfect little coven," Hermione had said her eyes welling with happy tears as Ginny and Luna had both thrown the arms around the witch. Before long they had wound up snogging and rolling around the grass losing their summer dresses and bringing each other off as the sunset over the valley behind them.

They had been lucky Luna's father who often roamed the valley hunting various magical creatures hadn't stumbled upon them that evening as they lay nude curled up together watching the cloudless sky as the stars had begun to twinkle, not moving till Molly had started shouting it was supper time.

Though if Luna's father had found them he would probably be in favour of their relationship as he was always willing to accept whatever made his precious Luna happy. Hermione was unsure how her own parents would take the news she'd sometimes discussed what her ideal muggle style wedding would be like and the subject of marrying two witches at once hadn't ever come up.

"Is it...a witch thing? You know me and your father find it hard to keep up with the magical world...well as long as you're happy dear," Hermione imagined her mother saying as she explained her feelings for Luna and Ginny to her.

Hermione thought she had more open-minded parents than most muggles seeing as they had readily accepted their daughter as witch already it couldn't be that hard for them to accept that their daughter had two girlfriends either could it? in any case none of it really mattered while they were all snuggled up together lost to the world in Ginny's bedroom.

Hermione always loved staying at the Burrow during summer for this exact scenario. When they were at Hogwarts in separate dorms and with Luna all the way over in Ravenclaw tower they couldn't really get together like this and share a bed. 

The room of requirement was also a no-go seeing as Malfoy and his goon squad had found out about the room and there was a chance they would break in their somehow while Hermione Ginny and Luna were using it for some quality time together. Hermione cringed at the idea of being uncovered in some of the weird and wonderful positions that the three witches liked to get themselves into. 

They ended up bent around each other in all manner of wonderful ways Hermione would never have dreamed of while alone together. It was all aided by Luna's flexibility and Ginny's athletic physical form, Hermione was always given the least intensive positions during their lovemaking. It would be highly embarrassing if they were caught by members of the D.A alone, never mind Malfoy and his band of clowns, while engaged in such things. At least in Ginny's room in the wee small hours when everyone else was asleep they could all be certain that with their noise-canceling charms in place and a locking spell on Ginny's door they would not be disturbed.

Last night they had been in a kind of triangle position, Luna sitting reverse cowgirl style on Hermione's face while the bushy-haired witch lapped away at the Ravenclaw from below. Meanwhile Ginny was in a sort of wheelbarrow position with her legs hooked over Luna's shoulders as she hung face down between Hermione's legs devouring the witch while Luna, in turn, tended to the redheads dripping cunt. It could have been a scene straight out of Playwitch Magzine. 

In fact, Hermione was sure Ginny stole all her best ideas from old hidden copies of the magazine she had found in Charlie's old room hidden behind an old bookcase. Hermione had been unsure about getting into such a position at first fearing someone was going to break their neck or maybe end up being smothered. However, her fears had been unfounded and she found that the three of them made for a well-coordinated team 

It had been very erotic but also a highly amusing sight thankfully the only thing around to witness it had been poor Hedwig whom the witches had forgotten to cover up for the night. Hedwig was in Ginny's room due to always clashing with pigwidgeon when they stayed in Ron's room and Harry had Stowed her away next door to get some peace. 

Hedwig hadn't made any noise while the strange sight had unfolded in front of her but when Hermione Ginny and Luna had finished and all collapsed together in a sweaty heap and realise the owl was staring they surmised she had a certain haunted look in her eye.

"I hope we didn't traumatise her, Owls are very sensitive," Luna had said in her casual dreamy cadence seeming rather unbothered as she got up to throw a sheet over Hedwig's cage.

"Just please don't tell Harry about any of this," Hermione said covering her breasts with one arm treating Hedwig like she had been a human who had caught them, there was something about the highly intelligent look in Hedwig's large eyes that gave Hermione the impression she understood everything she had seen and exactly what Hermione was saying at that moment.

"Oh she can't bloody talk Hermione...can you Hedwig?" Ginny asked starting off sounding amused before getting a little tense as she turned to look at Hedwig before she was covered up. The owl just gave a small hoot before Luna dropped the sheet over the cage.

"I think that means she'll keep quiet," Luna chuckled before rushing back to bed to get warmed up throwing her arms around a chuckling Ginny and Hermione who saw the funny side again. Though before they'd all decided to settle down and sleep Ginny had made some startling revelations about Hedwig that none of them had thought about before.

"Hey, wasn't Hedwig sitting on that little stone wall outside Angelica's that time we snuck in there to buy some vibrators?" Ginny said furrowing her eyebrow at this memory returned to her from nowhere.

"I'd forgotten about that, oh the way she looks at us sometimes it's like she knows exactly what we're up to," Hermione said shuddering slightly at the notion imagining Hedwig had been sent by Harry to keep tabs on his friends and secretly report back to him and Ron about all the naughty things they got up. This paranoia Hermione developed wasn't aided by what Luna had to add to this conversation. 

"I didn't mention it before but do you remember last week when you and Hermione were taking me at the same time with your lovely new straps out by our little meadow through the woods behind the burrow?" Luna asked grinning as Ginny and Hermione got a cheeky little smile on their faces growing rather warm all over at that particular memory.

"How are we going to forget a thing like that Luna, you only seemed to stop coming about two days ago," Ginny snorted as Hermione also couldn't help giggling recalling at the slightly dopey goofy look Luna had worn ever since that afternoon as if her pleasure laden brain had taken almost three days to get over the double penetration.

"Well, what about it Luna?" Hermione asked wondering what the Ravenclaw had to say about such matters wondering if she was going to request another round that both Ginny and Hermione would no doubt be more than happy to accommodate her with. 

"Well it's just I remember seeing Hedwig watching us from the branch of a tree nearby," Luna said glancing toward the covered up owl cage.

"Are you sure Luna? It could have been another owl, there are plenty about in this valley?" Ginny asked furrowing her brow as Hermione bit her lip concerned that Hedwig had been following them about watching them get up to all sorts.

"There aren't any other snowy owls around here that I know of, I'm certain it was Hedwig," Luna said confidently as Hermione let out a little gasp and covered her mouth.

"Hermione? You alright?" Ginny asked putting an arm around the worried witch's shoulders.

"It's nothing...only I think I remember seeing Hedwig watching us before as well. You know that time Luna hung naked upside down from that tree branch holding herself up by the ankles while she went down on me? While I returned the favour to her and you um...well... looked after her bottom? It's just I remember when we were getting dressed I saw Hedwig sitting on a rock looking like she'd been there rather a long time," Hermione said fidgeting about awkwardly as Luna giggled clearly enjoying have that memory brought up.

"Oh that was such fun, being upside down while having your quim and arse licked at the same time is divine, you two have to try it next," Luna sighed a hazy blissful look crossing her face as she dropped a hand casually between her legs to stimulate herself as Hermione tried to bat her hand away.

"No Luna, stop this is serious stuff here! we haven't got time to fantasise about wild antics like that while we might be onto some kind of grand Hedwig conspiracy!" Hermione said in a hushed tone seeming scared Hedwig might be listening.

"Oh come on Hermione, you've been reading too many issues of the Quibbler," Ginny said chuckling as Luna looked rather offended and leaned over to hit Ginny a playful slap at the same time as Hermione had hit her a harsher one.

"Oi, no rough stuff...that's Sundays and Wednesdays, Saturday night is weird positions night," Ginny said sarcastically as Hermione let out a groan of frustration and Luna just chuckled at Ginny's reply.

"Oh, neither of you are taking this serious enough, what if we're onto something here? Isn't it just the tiniest bit strange that whenever we go at it Hedwig somehow shows up as well?" Hermione asked shaking her head and glancing towards Hedwigs covered cage biting her lip.

" I mean it's no big deal if Hedwig likes watching us surely? I mean not exactly like she can really tell Harry all the things we do...right?" Ginny said chuckling before looking at Luna for a response as she was the magical creature expert around here after all.

"Well owls and their masters have worked out rather complex means of communications across the centuries. Harry has this little nip system I've seen him use one nip on the finger for yes two nips for no. He could theoretically ask Hedwig something like 'Have Ginny and Hermione been shagging Luna today?' and Hedwig could potentially answer him," Luna said beaming at both Ginny and Hermione glad to show off her knowledge about a subject while Ginny and Hermione both looked rather horrified now.

"Oh, I knew it! Harry's been using Hedwig to spy on us and tell him all our secrets, bloody pervert!" Hermione said through gritted teeth hitting her pillow a punch.

"Well, hang on we can't say for certain that what's going on, Hedwig could just find the things we do rather amusing. I mean some of the states we end up in I know I'd stop and watch If I saw us doing them," Ginny said grinning as she seemed to calm down quickly trying to be rational about the whole thing as Hermione still looked very miffed.

"No something shifty is going on here," Hermione said moving to lay down then but still pouting as Ginny snorted with laughter.

"You've gotten very conspiracy-minded Hermione...I think Luna's been rubbing off on you," Ginny said winking at Luna before also laying down

"Oh I'm always rubbing off on Hermione, haven't you noticed?" Luna said a twinkle in her eye as Hermione grumbled to herself trying to get comfortable.

"You two are so funny," Hermione said rolling her eyes before saying her final thoughts.

"I'll have words with Harry tomorrow and we'll soon sort this out," Hermione had said before they had all finally settled down and got tangled up together to sleep thoughts of owls and some grand spying conspiracy put out of mind for the time being.

The next morning a rather bewildered Harry had sat at the kitchen table as Hermione told him off while he was sitting there looking rather lost.

"We know what you've been doing Harry! We'll let you off this time but you make sure you Keep Hedwig in her cage when she's not off delivering your post. Now I know you are a young hot-blooded teenage boy and you're naturally curious about what we witches get up to." Hermione said pausing to take a breath during her mini-rant as Harry tried to open his mouth but was silenced by a small kick to his shin.

"However,..." Hermione continued giving Harry a look that told him not to try to interrupt again.

"... that doesn't give you a license to use Hedwig to gather you some material for your...um 'alone time'! So I've taken the liberty of hiding some issues of Playwitch in your trunk I'm sure you'll find the things in there a lot more exciting than whatever Hedwig tells you about Ginny Luna and myself!" Hermione said nodding to herself as this was all very wise and sage advice as Harry looked more lost than ever but gave up trying to speak and just let Hermione continue on.

"Okay, well I think that's sorted lets never speak of this again. Good morning by the way," Hermione said before tucking into her toast as a stunned Harry just sat there blinking at the witch in confusion before glancing around at Hedwig who was in the open kitchen window giving Harry a 'Don't ask me' look.

"Whatever you say, Hermione...I guess," Harry said going back to his bacon and eggs briefly scratching his head. 

'Witches are so strange sometimes' Harry thought before shrugging his shoulders and tucking into his breakfast as Hedwig took off to fly across the valley in search of something more interesting to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? hope you liked it thanks for reading as always comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time! bye for now :)


End file.
